mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sunrise Shimmer
Es un pony unicornio que aparece en mis fanfiction como un personaje principal, unido a las Mane 6. Es hermano de Sunset Shimmer (son gemelos). Su cutie mark es una pelota suspendida en el aire ya que su talento es la telequinesis, un hechizo que pueden hacer todos los unicornios, pero el la domina tan bien que puede levantar todo ponyville y moverlo (como en el episodio fanfic El mane 7). Es de la republica de Cantermarca, al igual que toda su familia. Su nombre significa brillo del amanecer, Sunrise=amanecer Shimmer=brillo, como Sunset Shimmer=brillo del atardecer. Sobre el Apariencia Cuero amarillo claro, ojos y magia verde fuertes, melena turquesa y amarillo, cutie Mark de una pelota flotando. Personalidad Muy extrovertido, amigable y gracioso. Ama la tecnologia, sobre todo la humana, puede llegar a ser serio en ocaciones, y al ser bastante terco no se da por vencido muy facil, no es muy bueno para distinguir sarcasmos o mentiras por mas obvias que sean (en una ocacion llego a golpear a su tio) y adora ver la television. Habilidades Magia Como todos los unicornios, Sunrise es capaz de hacer magia a travez de su cuerno. Su principal habilidad es la telequinesis, este hechizo pueden hacerlo todos los unicornios, pero el la tiene muy bien dominada, es capaz de levantar objetos pesados como todo ponyville, objetos delicados como piezas diminutas de una maqueta, objetos en cantidad como muchas maletas a la vez. Ademas de eso sabe otros hechizos #Teletransportarse como Twilight y su hermana, lo usa casi siempre. #Disparar rayos como Twilight en Una boda en Canterlot. usado en varios episodios. #Proyectar una imagen a modo de televisor. usado en Los gemelos Shimmer. #Una especie de hechizo que le permite abrir el espejo/portal cuando quiera, usado en Applejack, humana y poni. #El metodo Heiker (episodio de Twilight y Moondancer) le permite entrar en los libros o cualquier ilustracion, aunque este sea una tecnica de estudio, Sunrise prefiere usarla para bromear y asustar Disfraz Como se ve en los gemelos shimmer, sunrise tiene una increible habilidad para disfrasarse, asi pudo observar a las mane 6 sin que ellas sientan su prescencia Historia Vease Los gemelos Shimmer Relaciones Familiares *'Sunset Shimmer:' Sunset es la hermana gemela de Sunrise, se llevan muy bien entre si, crecieron juntos y nunca se separaron, hasta hace unos 9 años cuando Sunset se fue al mundo humano a buscar otra vida *'Midday Shimmer:' *'Midnight Shimmer: ' *'Sundance Shimmer:' *'Starquality Shimmer:' Amigos *'Scoot:' Scoot es la Mejor Amiga De Cantermarca de Sunrise, se conocieron cuando Sunrise empezo la primaria, se topo con ella, al principio ella no le hablaba debido a su timidez, pero luego de que el la defendiera de unos bravucones se hicieron amigos. Nunca se separaron, hasta que la familia de Sunrise se mudo a Equestria, desde entonces se escribian pero no se volvieron a ver hasta el episodio La visita de los DDTCMC cuando ella va de visita. *'Flash Macintosh:' Sunrise y Flash se conocieron en primaria, pero se hicieron amigos recien en La visita de los DDTCMC cuando va con Scoot de visita, son muy buenos amigos, Flash siempre critica cada cosa que hace Sunrise. *'Mimi Club:' Sunrise y Mimi se conocieron cuando ella visito Ponyville con Scoot y Flash. *'Light Shadow:' Sunrise y Light se conocieron en La visita de los DDTCMC cuando va de visita junto a Scoot, Flash y Mimi, ambos tienen una personalidad similar, por eso se llevan bien. *'Carmen García' Sunrise la conocio cuando eran potros y se han vuelto a ver cuando Carmen se mudo a Ponyville, nunca comprende que dice pues cree que habla otro idioma (pero habla Esponiol Esponia) *'Banana Heartbeat '''Sunrise no prefiere llamarla su amiga, pero mantiene una relacion buena y estable, Sunrise la quiere porque le ofrece bananas sabor a pollo, que es lo mas cercano a carne que puede conseguir (al ser cantermarqueño, le es comun comer carne) *'Twilight Sparkle 'ella es una buena amiga de Sunrise, aunque en ep fondo le parece un poco insoportable, sobretodo por el hecho de que vive en su mismo castillo y el que no sea nada poni por usar "aparatejos humanos", sin embargo en las buenas y en las malas, se llevan muy bien. PB9 afirma que su relacion podria compararse con la de Alegria y Tristeza de la pelicula Intensamente. En construccion Curiosidades *Originalmente era hermano mellizo de Sunset. *Describe su amistad con sunset "mas fuerte que la de Twilight y Shining Armor". *Invento un saludo con su hermana, en el que tocan sus cuernos y estos emiten un brillo, mientras ellos dicen: ''desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer los shimmer van a brillar. **En ingles la frase es: from sunrise until sunset the shimmer will shine. *Sunset Shimmer dice que el es la razon por la que ella saltara al espejo. *Fue el primer pony con telefono celular, Dicho celular es igual al Nokia 500. *dentro de su casa hay aparatos de alta tecnologia como computadoras, tablets, consolas de videojuegos etc. segun el son exportados del otro universo. *le gusta los niños y se enoja con cualquiera que maltrate a uno. *A pesar de tener 2 hermanos menores fue el ultimo de su familia en obtener su cutie mark. *En El mane 7 parte 2 se revela que es un elemento de la armonia: La hermandad. *Conocio a Discord cuando fue liberado en El regreso de la armonia. *Dejo entrar a Crisalis a Canterlot en Una boda en Canterlot, porque Cantermarca le debia una al reino de los simuladores. **Segun el creador, le debe una desde el mundial de hubbol Superdfrica 2010, aunque aun no se sabe bien porque. *El fue quien arranco la ultima pagina del libro de la historia del imperio del capitulo de la serie real El imperio de cristal *Despues de la T4, se muda al Castillo de Twilight. *Su diseño original consistia simplemente en un recolor de Sunset Shimmer *En el Especial de Haloween cuando permanece en coma delira cosas muy extrañas, como suicidios de niños en el imperio de Umapon, algo malo con la independencia de Canterluña de Esponia (referencias a Cataluña y España) y la desaparicion de Alemania Pony (lo curioso de esto es que el que escribio este fic es argentino) y muchas otras cosas. **Tambien repite muchas veces Y2K38, pero nadie sabe quien o que es eso. **Se ha descubierto que esos delirios son predicciones del futuro. **El escritor de la historia dijo "esperen a la ultima prediccion" lo cual podria decir que lo ultimo que dira Sunrise sera de gran importancia. *Su signo zodiacal es Geminis, cosa ironica ya que es un gemelo. *Segun el, en el circulo de amistad de Los Descubridores y otros 2, el es el divertido. *En un fic, Twilight menciona que juega juegos online con humanos, pero ellos no tienen idea de que es un pony (apesar de su nombre de avatar) *Aparentemente habla dormido, y por alguna razon cada vez que lo vemos menciona a Sunset. *en Gabby Gums Vuelve a las andadas, rompe por primera vez la cuarta pared. *Y en el mismo episodio, revela tener un corazon sensible. *como todos los OCs de PB9, es zurdo *Su personalidad ha cambiado desde su Primera aparicion hasta su Ultima aparicion Apariciones en Fan-Fics *Es mencionado en Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks: Una versión muy lejana a la real de Flash Macintosh *Aparece en El cumpleaños de Scoot de Flash Macintosh *Aparece en Lo que Celestia Oculta de Julie Lindy. *Es protagonista de The Flash Adventures de Flash Macintosh *Aparece en Equestria Girls/Boys Rainbow Rockstars: de Blitzwings *Aparece en Fic: Los DDTCMC de El tony 321 *Aparece en Los DDTCMC En: Un Cuento de Navidad de El Tony 321 *Aparece en Especial de Navidad:Odiseas durante los Corazones Calidos de Blitzwings *Aparece en Especial de San Valentín: Es Tiempo De Corazones Sinceros de Mimi Club *Aparece en La Banana-Apocalipsis II de Mari Tiger Aparece en mas pero no lleve el registro filmográfico, si sabes donde mas sale agregalo. galeria de imagenes Sunrise_y_twilight.png|Su primer encuentro con Twilight Sparkle sunrise cantermarca.png|sunrise es de cantermarca, Sunrise Shimmer potrillo.png|Sunrise de pequeño Sunrise_shimmer_cutiemark 2.png|cutie mark. Sunrise_Shimmer_b_Human.png|version humana de sunrise Sunrise_usa magia.png|usando su magia. sunset y sunrise.jpg|con su hermana sunset de pequeños. Telefono de Sunrise.png|su celular Profile Dusk Shine 2 by Trotsworth.png|como poni de cristal, por firefly pegasus. Frjjfjff.png|un regalo de Rarisweti, gracias amiga, aunque nunca me respondiste que era esta imagen de Sunrise Sunrise Shimmer.png|regalo de Mari tiger, gracias amiga te quedo genial Regalo batallan1.png|por Rarisweti, ¡es genial amiga gracias! Sunrise Shimmer dibujo.png|con su telefono (por Mari-Tiger) Sunrise Shimmer By Tigra.png|Por Mari-Tiger Sunrise_pegaso.png|Convertido en pegaso Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9 Categoría:OC Unicornios Categoría:Personajes OC Categoría:OCs Masculinos Categoría:Cantermarqueños Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:TFA Personajes Categoría:Nominados al OP15 Categoría:Ponis con celular Categoría:DDTCMC